


Katamari Apocalypse: Diamond Digging

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Katamari Apocalypse [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, 塊魂 | Katamari Damacy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, also i haven't made a katamari apocalypse update in a while, things got a bit meta up in this bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: The strange events that Preston Garvey had witnessed in Concord had gotten him thinking. He and Maksim go to a holotape games dealer in Diamond City to see if he has any ideas...
Relationships: Preston Garvey & Sole Survivor
Series: Katamari Apocalypse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510490
Kudos: 1





	Katamari Apocalypse: Diamond Digging

In the market of Diamond City, there was a man who was busy rearranging the holotapes on his shelves. A young woman was busy counting the caps in the till and relaying the information back to him.

“And that's... three hundred and thirty-nine caps! Would you say that that's good, Dad?”

The man turned to her and smiled. “We're doing well, Amanda. And all the new games are all nicely arranged, so...” He paused when the door opened and the chime above rang. “Hello!” He turned to see who had entered, nodding to the two men. “Preston, didn't think I'd be seeing you here today. And you brought a friend?”

Maksim nodded with a smile. “Is good to come here, Everett. Preston told me about you and says you are good man. I assume all is well with you?” Everett nodded, telling Maksim that he'd just been sorting out his stock while his daughter took care of the finances. “Good, good. We came to ask question.”

“What about?”

Preston gave Everett a nod. “Well, it's about this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rainbow studded ball, the ends of the studs each bearing a lion design. “I was given this just before I escaped Concord with the Minutemen. Someone who called himself the Great King of All Cosmos?” Everett picked up the ball to take a closer look.

Maksim continued. “We came here because I thought it sounded like video game, and Preston mentioned your name. So we were hoping you knew more.”

“It does definitely sound like something out of a video game, but I can't really think of what it could be. Can you tell me any more?” Everett listened as Preston explained how the King had seemingly dispatched several raiders single-handedly with some sort of laser weapon, then Maksim mentioned how he'd met the King's son rolling a strange ball around that seemed to be able to pick up pretty much anything. “Hold on. I think I know it.”

“What can you tell us?”

Everett disappeared into the back room for a few moments, and while they were waiting, Preston spoke to Amanda about the shop and how they came to run it together. When the man came back, he was holding a large book and a briefcase. Preston and Maksim were trying to work out what he had for them, while Amanda went to finish rearranging the shelves for her father. He set the book down first, then the briefcase.

“So... what are we looking at exactly?” Preston looked between the book and the briefcase.

“Here we go!” Everett opened the book to one page, pointing to it. “Read that and the next two pages. They're some articles that I found.” Preston read over the articles, the dates ranging from the 10th to the 22nd of October 2077. Some of the things mentioned involved things exactly like what the Minuteman had just witnessed.

“Hold on a second... the one on the fifteenth talks about a game where you roll a magical ball that can pick up anything... and Maksim said he saw something very similar to that. What's this... the article on the eighteenth says 'New video game 'Katamari Damacy' to be launched in America very soon'...” Preston furrowed his brows. “How is this even possible? What's going on?”

“That's where it gets interesting.” Everett undid the locks on the briefcase, two clicks signalling that it was now open. “The distribution didn't start until the twentieth, and not many copies made it out, it seems.” Then he reached into the case, pulling out a holotape that he handled as if it were incredibly fragile. “This... is the only holotape copy of Katamari Damacy that I've found. I want to make copies of it but I wouldn't risk it unless I had a spare. This is worth more than its weight in water. Very much more.”

“It still doesn't make sense...” Preston was musing aloud. “If Katamari Damacy is a video game, how do some of the things we've witnessed match up exactly to what we saw?” He found where he'd put the odd ball and picked it up again. “I have a feeling that the King may know more. But at the same time, we've not established much beyond a few basic settlement links...” He noted Everett's awed expression. “Yes, the King of All Cosmos is real. I saw him with my own eyes. Bit antsy about getting his tights messed up, but he seems alright. If he wasn't, this wouldn't be in my hand.” He held up the ball. “We should head outside. The King is larger than life and he wouldn't fit in your shop.”

After Everett had instructed Amanda on what to do while he was out, he followed Preston and Maksim out of Diamond City. The trio made their way up an abandoned multi-storey building and stood on the roof. Preston took out the small katamari and threw it down to the floor as hard as he could. In moments the sky was lit up by bright rainbow lights. As the lights spiralled in the sky, the King descended from above, landing just in front of the building and standing tall.

Preston removed his hat and bowed. “Forgive me if I interrupted anything important, Your Highness. We have questions.” Everett could only stare at first, then he gasped and began to flap his hands.

The King folded his arms, nodding to the Minuteman lightly. “We have time for you. How is your end of the deal you made with Us going?”

“Slow, unfortunately. Uniting the people of the Commonwealth isn't easy. And even with the help of my newly appointed General,” He gestured to Maksim then, who stared at Preston in disbelief. “we're not making as much progress as we'd like. The Minutemen's forces have been crippled, it's taking a while to rebuild our strength.”

“We see.” The King's brows furrowed just briefly, his attention then turning to Maksim. “So you are now in charge of these Minutemen, yes?”

Maksim bowed his head, sighing. “For now, yes. I will find better leader later. Preston will fill you in.” The King turned back to Preston, giving him a nod.

Preston puffed out a breath. “Here's the thing, Your Highness. Your methods of cleaning up the Commonwealth got us thinking. Now, I'm not doubting your methods, but they were a little unorthodox and seemed a little bit unreal, kinda like... well, a pre-war video game. So... Maksim and I went to go speak with Everett here.” He pointed to the shorter man, who had finally managed to burn off his excess energy. “He pointed out something interesting, that your methods seemed to match up with a rare game called... what was it now... oh, that was it! The game was called Katamari Damacy!”

The King's eyes widened briefly. “It... what? The game We made still lives on?! We made that for Our fans, you know!”

Everett took a breath, finally finding the nerve to speak up. “W-Well... I have the only copy that's been dug up thus far. There could be other copies that I don't yet know of, but... I catalogue and document holotape games here. I was hoping you'd be able to tell us more...”

“Oh... where would We begin?” The King stroked his chin in thought before he spoke about how he'd designed Katamari Damacy to be a fun experience for the whole family, and that he'd been working with a team of Japanese video game developers. The story went on for some time, and while Maksim and Preston seemed to have zoned out, Everett was still listening intently and taking notes on his Pip-Boy. “...and that was what happened. We did plan to have the game available by Halloween, but that was when that terrible explosion in the Cosmos occurred, and that threw Our plans off.”

“Records showed that there were nuclear detonations on the 23rd of October, 2077. I can imagine that would've thrown a wrench into anyone's plans.”

“We could tell you more, but We have other things We must get on with.” The King's attention turned to Preston, who was still somewhat zoned out. “We expect to have the people side in better working order next time We come to Earth!”

Preston gasped then, nodding quickly. “Y-Yes, your Highness!”

As the King left Earth on the Royal Rainbow, Everett looked between Preston and Maksim. “Well... that was a good show, right? All I have to do is compile all this new information...”

Maksim nodded slowly. “Yes, you should do that.” He led the way back down, with Everett and Preston following behind. They headed back to Everett's shop.

When they got back, Amanda waved to them before Everett headed into the back room quickly. She gave her father a puzzled look before she asked Preston what was going on, and he explained what had happened.

“No wonder he had to go so fast. I'm sure he'll keep you updated though!” Amanda said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Preston nodded. “Anyway, Maksim and I need to get back to work. We have to go check the area up at Tenpines Bluff. There's been a pretty bad raider attack over that way.” He waved to Amanda before turning to leave the shop, Maksim following behind.


End file.
